


White and Gold

by deamsgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Reveal, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deamsgirl/pseuds/deamsgirl
Summary: Arthur just wants to know the truth.





	

"Merlin," Arthur whispers, voice raw as he rocks into Merlin's body, so tight and warm around him. He wonders briefly why he waited so long to do this, how he managed it when Merlin feels so good. "Open your eyes."

Arthur can feel his manservant shuddering beneath him, so close to coming that Arthur thinks Merlin might shatter under the weight of it. "Arthur," Merlin says, his words cracking with each thrust of Arthur's hips, eyes squeezed as tight as they had been when they first started this.

Arthur watches in fascination as a bead of sweat slides down Merlin's neck to pool in the dip of his clavicle. "Please," he says, because he's put up with this insufferable boy long enough to know that asking rather than ordering is Merlin's undoing.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispers and when his eyes flutter open, their irises swim with gold. A gasp escapes his lips and then a rush of warm wetness floods between their bellies; a vase somewhere off to their side explodes into tiny pieces. Arthur makes it three more thrusts before he's filling up Merlin's insides, throat catching a sob of Merlin's name before it can escape.

"I just," Arthur begins when his ability to breathe returns. He says, "I just needed to know for certain," and leans down to capture Merlin's lips in a lazy kiss.


End file.
